jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Something Rotten on Berserker Island
Something Rotten on Berserker Island (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) - trzeci odcinek piątej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis ''Jeźdźcy przyjmują zaproszenie na Wyspę Berserków, gdzie ich spotkanie z Heatherą i Dagurem zostaje brutalnie przerwane przez niespodziewany bunt. '' Fabuła Jeźdźcy otrzymują oficjalne zaproszenie od Dagura i Heathery, którzy chcą widzieć ich na Wyspie Berserków. Po dotarciu na włości Dagura, cała szóstka jeźdźców zostaje ciepło przywitana przez rodzeństwo, chociaż rudowłosy wykazuje pewną niechęć do Sączysmarka, niemal bez przerwy przekręcając jego imię. Będąc oprowadzanym po całej wiosce Czkawka dziwi się, dlaczego Bestial jest mieszkańcem Wyspy Berserków, lecz Dagur szybko wyjaśnia, że przygarnął go pod swój dach osobiście. Dziwnym zjawiskiem było to, że smoki, zaczęły dziwnie się zachowywać. W związku z tym Dagur polecił zostawienie skrzydlatych podopiecznych jeźdźców w czymś, co kształtem przypominało nieco smoczą stajnię z Końca Świata. Gdy smoki znajdują się już w niej, Dagur pragnie przedstawić swojego największego absolwenta - Gustawa Larsena. Jeźdźcy nie kryją swojego niedowierzania, a w szczególności Sączysmark, który zdaje się zazdrościć chłopcu pozycji. Mimo wszystko nowy wódz Berserków zdaje się podziwiać Gustawa twierdząc, że poświęcił się kulturze Berserków, co doprowadziło do ukończenia jego "szkolenia" dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Chłopak zaprasza jeźdźców do właściwego zwiedzania wioski, a wkrótce scena przeskakuje na taką, gdzie widać, jak do smoczej stajni zostaje wrzucona butelka mająca w sobie gaz, który poważnie osłabia smoki, uwięzione w środku z nieznanymi napastnikami. Smoczy jeźdźcy są rozczarowani tym, że Wyspa Berserków nie jest tym, czego od niej oczekiwali, a plan Gustawa na uroczystość i we wkład wioski wydaje się być słaby. Później zaczyna się ceremonia, gdzie Dagur wygłasza swoje przemówienie w tym samym momencie, Czkawka i Astrid zauważają podejrzane zachowanie strażników. Niespodziewanie Dagur zostaje związany przez dwóch swoich ludzi, a chwilę później na scenę wstępuje Bestial, którego zamiarem jest obalenie go ze stanowiska wodza. Jeźdźcy decydują się uciec i opuścić Dagura, a Berserkowie-zdrajcy rzucają się za nimi w pościg. Heathera prowadzi swoich przyjaciół do kryjówki, gdzie zostaje obmyślony plan dalszego działania - Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców decydują się uwolnić smoki ze stajni, podczas gdy Gustaw i Sączysmark mają za zadanie uwolnić wodza z więzienia, korzystając z sieci labiryntu jaskini jako skrót. Czając się w pobliżu smoczej stajni Czkawka, Astrid, bliźniaki i Heathera zauważają, że budynek jest pilnie strzeżony i że potrzebują innego podejścia, by uwolnić smoki. Możliwość przychodzi, gdy Szpadka i Mieczyk, zupełnie niewzruszeni, ze spokojem podchodzą do strażników i odwracają ich uwagę. Korzystając z chwili, jeźdźcy migiem uwalniają uwięzione w stajni gady, które zaraz po tym przegoniły Berserków z dala od nich. Tymczasem Sączysmark i Gustaw wędrują po jaskini. Chłopiec stara się ukryć swój strach przed starszym kolegą co niezbyt mu wychodzi. Niepodziewanie podczas przeskakiwania przez przepaść Gustaw traci równowagę i błaga Sączysmarka o pomoc. Gdy ten go ratuje, mały z wdzięczności pada na kolana i przytula jego nogi, ku niezadowoleniu Jorgensona. Później dochodzą do studni, punktu, który był w niezwykle bliskiej odległości od więzienia, w którym znajduje się Dagur. Jorgenson każe ocalić go Gustawowi, ale chłopak mając wątpliwości stwierdza, że czułby się lepiej, gdyby zrobił to ze swoim smokiem, jednak uświadamia sobie w końcu, że muszą to zrobić bez smoków. Po tych słowach Sączysmark skutecznie odwraca uwagę strażników, by ten mógł zakraść się do więzienia. Larsen niestety ujawnia swą obecność Berserkom i zostaje wrzucony do celi razem z Dagurem. Na szczęście Jorgensonowi udaje się przechytrzyć strażników, przed co wyzwala zarówno chłopca, jak i brata Heathery. Choć Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców uwolnili swoje smoki, nie mogą z nich korzystać do latania nad wioską, stają się bowiem one wtedy niezwykle zdenerwowane. Nie potrafiąc znaleźć przyczyny, wszyscy uzbrajają się na walkę z Berserkami, którzy blokują im drogę do Bestiala. Tymczasem Dagur, Sączysmark i Gustaw zostają również przygwożdżeni przez dużą liczbę przeciwników. Choć wszyscy decydują się na ryzyko wywalczenia sobie drogi przez zastępy wrogów, Gustaw zbiera się na odwagę i wyznaje im, że jedynie udawał swoje osiągnięcia jako uczeń Berserków i odmawia walki. Sączysmark mówi, że o wszystkim wiedział. Dagur bierze go na stronę i tłumaczy że szkolenie jest ściemą a on zabrał Gustawa bo Stoick chciał od niego odpocząć. Przy takim obrocie spraw Dagur i Sączysmark muszą poradzić sobie ze strażnikami, tylko we dwójkę. W wiosce nadal trwa potyczka między Berserkami a jeźdźcami, wspieranymi pociskami Szczerbatka stojącego na klifie. Udaje im się w końcu dotrzeć do siedziby Bestiala, pokonując po drodze ostatnich już obrońców. Skazany na porażkę, mężczyzna nagle chwyta Heatherę i grozi zabiciem jej, jeśli pozostali jeźdźcy nie opuszczą swoich broni. Na szczęście jej brat w towarzystwie Sączysmarka przylatuje w samą porę, odzyskując tym samym swoją pozycję wodza. Wraz z przywróceniem porządku na wyspie, Dagur następnego dnia kontynuuje ceremonię przyznania nagrody Gustawowi. Jorgenson przygląda się temu z zazdrością, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, trofeum trafia właśnie do niego, upamiętniając jego bohaterstwo podczas zamachu stanu. Młodzieniec z wielką radością przyjmuje nagrodę od Dagura sądząc, że ten w końcu go docenia. Myśli tak do czasu, gdy w końcu nie decyduje się przeczytać napisu na statuetce, gdzie widnieje kolejna parodia jego imienia. Po tym Sączysmark z wielką furią wyrzuca trofeum do morza. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Heathera *Dagur *Bestial *Gustaw Larsen Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Szpicruta (Zbiczatrzasł) *Tajniak (Potrójny Cios) Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 5) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata